


Fill with Transparency

by orphan_account



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion first fell in love when he was twelve, with a ghost of a boy in his attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill with Transparency

Shion first fell in love when he was twelve, with a ghost of a boy in his attic. The boy told him his name was 'Alba' and that Shion was the ghost instead.

He touches – warm skin on the pads of his fingers, his hand curling around a wrist. In that one moment, Alba feels real. _He exists,_ he tells himself. _Maybe he's not a ghost after all,_ he hopes.

They take a step, small patters of their feet on wooden floor. Shion leads, gently tugging Alba out into the light.

His heart drops, for a second or two, along with the breath caught in his throat.

The warmth in his hand disappears. He looks back.

In another moment, Alba isn't real. A ghost or a trick of the light, fades away in a blink of an eye. Shion looks from the outside, the space where Alba had existed. His fingers awkwardly stays curled, frozen. Empty spaces, a whisper of air. He lets his hand drop to his side, looks to the ground with empty resignation, mouthing words he wishes wasn't real.

_A boy named 'Alba' doesn't exist._

 


End file.
